


Hopes Up High

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While pondering his world, and the reasons it has become the way it is, Steve Rogers meets someone that, he knows, will change his world forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopes Up High

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the beginning: Toy Soldier by Martika.

_*-* Step by step,_   
_Heart to heart,_   
_Left right left,_  
 _We all fall down,  
_ _Like toy soldiers…*-*_

It was a dark night out, to Steve Rogers, it was too dark.  After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world seemed to take a much darker turn in his eyes; how many had been in Hydra, and how many hadn’t?  What was the cost of the thousands of lives lost in the tower that he was forced to destroy just to save the world from people who wished to cripple it?  The only thing he could really concentrate on was wondering if it was really worth fighting just to stop an alien race from destroying the Earth when, in fact, its very own inhabitants wished to do the same thing.

Was it all worth it?

Was his sacrifice back at the nearing end of World War II so worth doing just to wake up in an era where the strong pick on the weak, and the weak, try as they might, try to push back at them?  What has the world he once cared for and loved come to? Why did happen?

His mind was in shambles, and he didn’t know how to fix it...it was kind of fitting though, because he was Captain America.  He was believed to be able to fix anything he was called upon to fix, but he couldn’t this time.  He had to tear down the very organization that had brought him back to life, because it was diseased; it was much like those computers everyone uses when they become infected by a virus so the owner had to either clean it out or let all he has created be destroyed by an infection.

An infection that swallowed SHIELD whole as soon as Doctor Arnim Zola set foot into the base and was offered a job within their organization.  SHIELD had been nothing, but a smokescreen for Hydra to infect good people into becoming the bad guys, and Steve would have been damned if he’d let some Chemist infect him as well.  

He wasn’t created to help the bad guys - he was created to destroy them.  Come Hell or high water he would help destroy the bad guys like he was trained to do, because the bad couldn’t outweigh the good.

Currently, he was in a coffee shop listening to this App (what Tony called it) named Spotify in his up-to-date Starkphone as Tony Stark didn’t want him using some IPhone knock off that he could track easier than Jarvis finding the rarest plant in the world.  He was currently listening to “The Kill (Bury Me)” by a band called Thirty Seconds to Mars that Clint had suggested he listen to - he didn’t really like the big use of drums in it so he clicked the right button to get to the next song which he was immediately met with a latin themed called Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias.

“Te quiero amour mio, te quiero” he mumbled as he felt like he really wanted to dance to it so he put that in his dance mix, and moved onto the next song on the list.  The next song that came on had to be one Clint suggested as it made Steve’s soul scream for mercy as it was more rock than what Tony would allow for him to listen to as Tony calls anything /not/ born from the 80’s complete and utter garbage, and, on this song, it wasn’t to Steve’s liking at all.  The next one, no doubt, Bruce put on there as it was more of a slow melody with acoustic mostly with light drums before it picks up and punches you in the gut with the acoustic and drums picking up, but not unbearably so the song was called “Remembering Sunday” by All Time Low.

The next song, though, caught someone’s attention along with his. The guy that appeared in front of Steve was his total opposite in every way imaginable; where Steve had rock hard muscles, this guy had lean muscles, whereas Steve was a tall 6’2...he couldn’t be any more than 5’5 maybe 5’6 at the tallest.  What really got Steve, though, was the emerald green eyes that shined down on him with amusement.

“This is just the beginning, isn’t it?” Steve asked him as his own blue eyes got trapped within the green one’s that held so many promises for the future.  “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t” the man answered back as he pulled out the seat in front of the table Steve was sitting at.  Steve’s lips curled into a warm smile while a grin stretched around the green eyed man’s face, “I’m Harry Potter” the man, Harry, introduced.

  
“It’s nice to meet you Harry, I’m Steve Rogers” he said introducing himself as he pulled his headphones out of his ears in order to let the green eyed man, Harry, know he had his undivided attention. 


End file.
